


海妖Gustave和他的铅板

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 海妖医生和（被卷进怪奇事件的）警察大盾海妖：全员双性人类：你们可以变出两条腿吗？*注意*Gustave是具有章鱼腕足形态的海妖，不是鱼尾海妖我渴望肉啊，肉





	海妖Gustave和他的铅板

"你应该知道这是冒犯人的问题。"  
Gustave抱着手臂坐在岩石上，八条章鱼样子的触须盘踞在海面之下的礁石之间，好保证自己能坐稳。  
Gilles把手里的一次性盘子递给他，说道："抱歉，但我确实很好奇。"  
Gustave拿起一块曲奇饼，习惯性地说谢谢，然后半是抱怨地说："我们不是章鱼，我们的生殖器也没有长在颅骨里。"  
这算是间接回答了他们的鼻孔有没有其他用处这个问题*，Gustave板起脸，用脸色阻止Gilles继续谈令人不快的事情。  
"那么你是一个会治病疗伤的海妖，"Gilles坐在沙滩上，手拍拍膝盖上的沙粒，"用魔法？"  
"当然是药物和外科手术，就像给你治病的医生一样。"  
"一点魔法都没有？"Gilles双手抱着腿，把脑袋凑过去问。  
"我不知道你是怎么定义魔法的，Gilles。"Gustave看着他说："可能有，比如你们不能理解的那部分医学知识。"  
Gilles继续给他曲奇饼："我是警察，不是生物学家，所以……你可以不回答，如果你觉得这很冒犯人——你能把海妖变成人类吗？"  
说完Gilles抬起右手用两根手指做比一个走路的姿势，然后向后挪了挪。  
"目前为止不能，"Gustave慢慢咀嚼那块黄油曲奇，"但是我能做声带手术**。"  
"好吧，"Gilles歪头，"我没什么想问的了。"  
Gustave把饼干咽下去，抿着嘴沉默了一会儿，他想掩饰自己嘴角的饼干屑好让自己看上去像个专业的医生，显得更有说服力。  
Gilles从口袋里掏出两张餐馆里拿来的餐巾纸。  
"谢谢。"Gustave接过来擦擦嘴，把纸揉成一团捏在手里。  
Gilles伸出手从他掌心里拿回那个纸团放进口袋里。"谢谢你的课程，"Gilles开始收拾那些盘子，饼干盒，装蛋糕的纸杯，"我真是受益匪浅。"  
"取笑我，Gilles？"  
"不，"Gilles笑起来，"我真的以为你能给别的海妖变出一双腿。"  
"这是个常见的问题。刻板印象，就那么回事，这是最刻板的提问。"  
Gilles把所有垃圾都收进铁盒里，头也不抬地问："那第二刻板的提问是什么？"  
医生叹气，抬手比划了一下，答道："生殖方面的问题。"  
"哦，"Gilles试着提了提自己的背包，"这个我知道，生殖隔离。"  
"按理说你是对的，Gilles。"  
Gustave低头看他的背包，停顿了一下又说道："但两种性别的海妖确实都有生殖腔，也具有和人类繁育后代的能力。"  
Gilles停止拍打背包的动作，把它抱在胸前。他没有说话，眼睛在Gustave身上转了几圈后又回到背包拉链上，像放学后被单独留下的学生。  
"我想这相当LGBT，Gilles？"  
Gustave用触须卷着起伏的潮水说道。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 铅版：stereotype  
> *雌性章鱼的生殖器官在头部，雄性章鱼需要通过把交接腕插入其头部喷墨用的洞的方式传输精子。  
> **小美人鱼电影里的乌苏拉


End file.
